La Llamada de la Sangre
by fanatla
Summary: Aang y Katara están felizmente casados, pero Katara pronto descubrirá que la sed de sangre es una pesadilla que la perseguirá para siempre. Historia escrita para participar en el reto temático de octubre TEN MIEDO del Foro ¡El cometa de Sozin!. AVISO: ni ATLA ni sus personajes me pertenecen.
1. Disclaimer y Notas de Autor

**Disclaimer:** no soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.

**Este fic participa en el reto temático "TEN MIEDO" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!, con el desafío Sangre Control.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Estimados lectores, este es el segundo fanfic que escribo en la vida, así que de entrada lo siento si hay algún error de escritura o si la historia no es de vuestro agrado; si es así por favor hacédmelo saber. Esta historia era más larga pero debido a que participa en el reto TEN MIEDO del Foro El Cometa de Sozin la he recortado teniendo en cuenta el número máximo de palabras. Probablemente cuando termine el reto decida publicar la versión original más completa. Por último me gustaría animarles a que si han leído esta historia y les gusta, además de publicar algún review, ojalá lean mi otra historia publicada "**Perdido entre el Miedo y la Esperanza"** y si les engancha hacédmelo saber. Gracias.


	2. La Llamada De La Sangre

Este fue el segundo fic que escribí y lo hice en respuesta a un reto del foro El Cometa de Sozin, motivo por el que había un límite de palabras y el resultado fue que la historia original fue desarrollada apresuradamente, algo que algunos lectores me han expresado en sus reviews, lo que agradezco enormemente.

Por eso, decidí editar la historia original e intentar mejorarla un poco. Agradezco a** lupita leal, JezreelHernandez16, Yahab, Eliza20, SweetKurosagi, Prota Makorrian, VortexMGS, Broken Lion, karychela, Lover fics1, genesis y 3rika-chan** por su apoyo y comentarios.. Espero que el resultado sea del agrado de todos y todas.

* * *

Cinco años habían pasado desde esa infausta noche con Hamma… pero Katara no podía evitar volver a pensar en ello con cada luna llena. Nuevamente el deseo de controlar la sangre volvía a apoderarse de todo su ser, la sensación del poder absoluto sobre cada latido, cada órgano, cada célula del cuerpo… sobre la vida de otro. La sensación era casi irresistible y al mismo tiempo atemorizante.

Aang y ella vivían juntos, luego de casarse hacía un año. Y aunque la vida en pareja había caído en una confortable rutina, el maestro del Aire no ocultaba su desasosiego cada vez que la luna llena aparecía en el cielo.

En esas noches de luna llena, Aang sentía como su esposa se alejaba de él, como si de pronto tuviera miedo de su presencia y cercanía. También su forma de ser cambiaba radicalmente, porque de su habitual alegría pasaba sin más a la melancolía y la tristeza intensas; además en las noches posteriores su sueño era intranquilo, un sueño plagado de pesadillas que la despertaban en la mitad de la noche gritando y sudando. En los últimos meses, sin embargo, estos cambios se habían acentuado, tanto que Katara había llegado a mentirle en varias ocasiones para evitar dormir en la misma cama que él.

Y esta noche de luna llena no era la excepción. Su esposa , con la excusa de que llegaría muy tarde de una reunión en Ciudad República, le advirtió que dormiría esa noche en la habitación de huéspedes para no molestarle a pesar de sus protestas. Sin embargo al entrar silenciosamente en la habitación para comprobar que todo estuviese bien, advirtió con asombro que Katara se deslizaba sigilosamente fuera de la casa utilizando la ventana.

Algo definitivamente no iba bien y el maestro Aire decidió seguirla, utilizando las alturas que le proporcionan las ramas de los árboles. No le gustaba que hubiese secretos entre ellos y ahora había dudas y preguntas sin respuesta en su corazón, pero esa era una cuestión que podría discutir con Katara en otra ocasión. Ahora, Aang sólo se esforzaba en seguirla y vigilar que estuviera a salvo.

De pronto, Aang perdió de vista a Katara. A pesar de la luz de la luna iluminando el paisaje nocturno, la densa penumbra provocada por las copas de los árboles y la gruesa neblina que de pronto había hecho su aparición, hacían imposible que pudiese visualizar algo más allá de unos pocos metros. Preocupado, Aang descendió hasta el suelo del bosque donde utilizó su control de la tierra para buscar las vibraciones de su esposa.

"Ahí estás…Katara", pensó cuando la encontró en un sitio unos doscientos metros más allá, apresurando el paso para llegar donde ella estaba.

Pero la sanguinaria escena con la que se encontró unos minutos más tarde, cuando llegó al claro del bosque donde sabía que estaba Katara, hizo que su estómago se encogiera en un nudo y su corazón dejaran de latir en su pecho durante unos instantes.

Katara con sus ojos azules anegados de lágrimas, se encontraba de pie en el centro del claro, su postura una que Aang hacía mucho tiempo no presenciaba… la de sangre control. Frente a ella había varios cuerpos completamente mutilados y desfigurados. Algunos completamente irreconocibles por el sangrado masivo por ojos, nariz y boca. Otros decapitados, sus cabezas destrozadas, ojos, masas encefálicas y otros tejidos blandos diseminados en el suelo cercano. Muchos más desmembrados, sus extremidades retorcidas colgaban flojamente de los muñones sangrantes que aun los unían a los cuerpos de los que provenían. El intenso olor de la sangre flotando en el aire.

Pero lo que vio a continuación, dejó a Aang al límite de la desesperación. Más allá de los cuerpos, una niña de unos doce o trece años, gemía y sollozaba desgarradoramente mientras sus extremidades y articulaciones se retorcían en ángulos para los que claramente no estaban diseñadas.

"No podré detenerme… ¡No!", resonó la voz angustiada de la maestra agua en el silencio mortal del bosque.

Ahora todas las piezas encajaban para Aang, todas las coincidencias, todas las emociones. Su amada esposa era una asesina, pensó Aang aterrorizado y sólo él podía detenerla. Solo entonces, se dio cuenta que su visión se estaba tornando borrosa con la cantidad de lagrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

Cuando Aang desconsolado se preparaba para emboscar a Katara, sorprendiéndola de tal manera que no pudiese dominarlo antes con sangre control y así privarla para siempre del poder sobre su elemento, otra voz irrumpió en la escena deteniendo sus movimientos en seco y literalmente helando la sangre en sus venas.

"¿Y qué más da si no puedes detenerte Katara?", el rostro arrugado de Hama apareció en la escena, contraído en una mueca de rabia y odio. "Tu debilidad al no querer utilizar esta habilidad contra los enemigos de nuestro pueblo es lo que ha llevado a todos estos hombres a una muerte segura. ¿Quieres que esta inocente niña termine igual que ellos?... Sabes bien que antes de morir la torturaré de la forma más dolorosa e inimaginable posible a pesar de todos tus intentos por sobrepasar mi poder de sangre control…. Sabes bien que disfrutas haciéndolo, no te resistas ¡KAKAKAKAKAKAKA!"

Como confirmando sus palabras, los gemidos de la niña pronto se transformaron en gritos desgarradores.

Aang sintió antes de ver, el chasquido de algunos huesos. Fue entonces cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de Katara, esta vez su tono de voz gélido, desprovisto de toda emoción excepto… odio.

"Hama… al día de hoy, ni siquiera he podido hacerle daño al hombre que asesinó a mi madre. Pero contigo, eso está a punto de cambiar", siseó Katara.

Aang contempló aterrorizado como Katara comenzó a mover sus manos en un ataque diseñado para matar y sin siquiera pensarlo, antes que las dos maestras agua tuviesen tiempo de reaccionar, utilizó tierra control para aprisionar a ambas combatientes y en el mismo momento posicionarse frente a Hama utilizando su energía control con el fin de despojarla de sus poderes, provocando que la niña, su inocente víctima, cayese al suelo inconsciente ya libre de su dominio.

Cuando todo el proceso de energía control terminó, Hama se precipitó inconsciente al suelo del bosque ya sin fuerzas ni control sobre su elemento. Aang silenciosamente se dirigió a su esposa, aun aprisionada por una gran masa de tierra, con una mirada en la que solo se veía amor y preocupación.

"¿Katara estás bien?", le preguntó mientras la liberaba.

Cuando Katara le respondió con un lacónico "Es mi culpa... que matara a esas personas solo para provocarme..." mientras continuaba inmóvil con la mirada inexpresiva fija en el vacío mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro, Aang continuó hablándole.

"Katara, mi amor, siento mucho haberte atacado con tierra control, pero esa niña necesita que la ayudes ahora…" nada aun.

"¡KATARA!", Aang acompañó la frase con una fuerte sacudida de los hombros de su esposa para sacarla de su trance.

Agitada, la maestra agua fijó sus ojos por primera vez en su esposo y una única frase salió de sus labios.

"¡LA NIÑA!" gritó, mientras corría como una exhalación al lado de la pequeña que apenas respiraba, comenzando inmediatamente a trabajar utilizando sus poderes de sanación sobre ella, estabilizando su condición clínica mientras esperaba a su lado que llegara la ayuda.

Para cuando terminó de hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos en ese momento, comenzaba a amanecer. Aang ya había vuelto con algunos policías quienes procedieron a apresar a Hama y se llevaron a la pequeña a una clínica, dejando algunos oficiales para investigar la escena de los crímenes. Tan terrorífica era esta, que algunos de ellos comenzaron a vomitar nada más llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los cuerpos diseminados, al menos siete u ocho.

Aang habló por un momento con los oficiales antes de tomar a su esposa entre sus brazos y llevarla de vuelta a casa. Katara, que se encontraba exhausta, no opuso resistencia alguna cuando Aang la tomó delicadamente en brazos y la acomodó en el arnés de Appa. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el trayecto de vuelta, Aang ensimismado mientras guiaba a Appa y Katara dormida profundamente. Para cuando llegaron a casa, él la depositó cuidadosamente aun dormida en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes y luego fue a preparar un baño caliente para ambos.

Cuando regresó a buscarla unos minutos más tarde, Katara continuaba profundamente dormida y Aang no pudo evitar ceder a la tentación de sentarse a su lado cuidando de no despertarla. Mientras la miraba, sentía como se desbordaban a la vez todas las emociones contenidas desde que todo había comenzado, pero una de ellas sobrasalía entre todas. Era el amor, aquel que nació cuando la vio por primera vez al salir del iceberg, aquel que se había mantenido con los años y que no hacía sino crecer día a día, aquel que le daba fuerzas para cumplir con las duras tareas de Avatar para que ella estuviera a salvo y feliz, aquel que sentía que ya no cabía en su pecho. Acarició con calma su hermoso rostro de color canela enmarcado por los rizos de su larga cabellera y sin pensarlo se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios sin despertarla.

Mientras volvía a mirarla con adoración, pensó en lo cerca que había estado de perder a Katara, su alma gemela desde que había despertado luego de cien años de animación suspendida; no porque Hama fuera un adversario digno para Katara, sino porque probablemente la malvada mujer la habría obligado a matar para salvar a esa pequeña niña.

Aang no podía imaginar lo que habría significado para Katara el ir contra todos sus principios, de lo que estaba seguro es que habría podido ser devastador para su mente y su espíritu. El Avatar sabía que una decisión así hubiese destrozado a su esposa, quien seguramente ya se culpaba de las muertes de esos hombres, y habría alterado el equilibrio de su matrimonio, por lo que a pesar de todo se sintió feliz con la forma como habían terminado las cosas con Hama.

El Avatar se inclinó y le dio otro beso en los labios a su amada esposa, que abrió por un momento sus soñolientos ojos del color del cielo, para luego decirle:

"Katara, vamos a darnos un baño caliente antes de ir a dormir mi amor. Ambos lo necesitamos"

Ella no le respondió inmediatamente y en cambio volvió a cerrar los ojos, dándose la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Su esposo sonrió aviesamente antes de empezar a desabrochar su vestido con lentitud mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Katara respondió aun entre sueños con un gemido mientras se terminaba de despertar, para luego con un tono de voz aun somnoliento, responderle mientras él la transportaba desnuda en sus brazos.

"Gracias mi cielo, por cuidar de mí y no dejarme cometer un error del que me habría arrepentido toda la vida. Te amo Aang"

"Y yo también te amo Katara, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré sin importar lo que pase...nunca lo olvides" le respondió él mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de baño y se fundían en un beso apasionado.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
